


4. Zahnputzbecher – Fußball – Lotosblüte – rutschen

by Morathi_Cain



Series: Kreativitätenladen [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dämonenplage, Gen, Monster of the Week
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean und Sam treffen auf eine neue Art Dämonen und erhalten unerwartete Hilfe =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	4. Zahnputzbecher – Fußball – Lotosblüte – rutschen

Zahnputzbecher – Fußball – Lotosblüte – rutschen

„Dean!“  
Ein Schrei durch die morgendliche Stille. Der Angesprochene murrt nur, zieht das Kopfkissen über sein Gesicht, blendet alles aus.  
Der Ruf seines Namens wiederholt sich im einschläfernden Intervall. Fast hätte das auch funktioniert, würde ihm dieser penetrante Störfaktor nicht die Decke klauen.  
Dean rollt sich von der Quelle des Lärms weg, fällt von dem Bett, würde selbst auf dem Boden weiter schlafen. Aber dann kommt diese Behauptung. Diese absurde Behauptung und er kann nicht anders, als die Augen verschlafen zu öffnen.  
„Dean. Hast du meine Zahnbürste benutzt?“  
„Häh?“, ist die geistreiche Antwort.  
Soll das ein Scherz sein? Wegen solch einer Anschuldigung weckt er ihn? Doch Sam sieht ihn auch weiterhin anklagend an, so dass er sich gezwungen sieht weiter zu artikulieren: „Was soll ich mit deiner Zahnbürste?“  
„Du sollst damit gar nichts. Aber du hast dir mit ihr die Zähne geputzt. Eine Tätigkeit, falls es dir entfallen ist, die man im Allgemeinen mit der eigenen macht.“  
Der Beschuldigte ist fast zu verschlafen, um seinem Bruder zu folgen. Aber nur fast.  
„Ich hab sie nicht benutzt!“

Er erinnert Sam an ein kleines Kind, aber jetzt stimmt ihn das auch nicht gnädiger. Bei dem ganzen Chaos, was sie Tag für Tag umgibt ist ihm die Ordnung gerade bei so alltäglichen Dingen besonders wichtig.  
„Meine Zahnbürste ist blau, deine grün und meine steht immer in dem rechten Zahnputzbecher. Gestern Abend tat sie das auch noch. Heute stehen beide im linken. War das jetzt detailliert genug für dein alkoholisiertes Hirn?“  
„Hey!“, erklingt es von seinem angeschlagenen Bruder.  
„Was denn?“, fährt Sam auf, „Ist doch wahr! Wer lange feiern und saufen kann, sollte auch früh aufstehen können.“  
„Falsch, Sammy.“, Dean erhebt sich langsam vom Boden, „Derjenige sollte lange schlafen dürfen. Und du machst das ganz genauso, wenn du alle hundert Jahre mal trinken gehst.“

Der Jüngere spart sich jeden weiteren Kommentar. Sein Interesse, sich voll laufen zu lassen, ist nun mal nicht so groß, obwohl er jedes Recht darauf hätte. Aber Alkohol löst eben keine Probleme. In Sams Fall denkt er sogar nur noch mehr über das nach, was ihn gerade beschäftigt. Also lässt er es lieber gleich. Außerdem muss er es sich wirklich nicht antun zuzusehen wie Dean jeden Abend eine andere Frau abschleppt und er dann wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt alleine an dem Tisch sitzen bleibt, bis es ihm zu blöd wird. Auf eine X-beliebige Frau hat er nämlich auch keine Lust. Aber finde mal in diesen Bars eine Frau, deren IQ nicht unter der Gürtellinie liegt.  
Gut, vielleicht ist Sam momentan etwas diskriminierend und verallgemeinernd, aber das ist ihm egal.

Er stampft zurück in das Badezimmer und besieht sich seufzend die blaue Zahnbürste. Eigentlich ist das ja nur sein Bruder, der sie einmal mitbenutzt hat und er sollte froh sein, dass dieser sich nachts überhaupt ein bisschen gewaschen hat. Er hätte ihn heute Morgen ja auch mit einer wahnsinnigen Fahne begrüßen können.  
Aber in solchen Dingen ist er eben penibel. So ein Verhalten nervt ihn. Oder ist es so verwerflich eine eigene Zahnbürste zu wollen?

Mit einem Augenrollen über seine Selbstgespräche greift er doch zu seiner Bürste und entscheidet gleich im nächsten Supermarkt eine neue zu kaufen. Es wurde sowieso Zeit für eine andere. Jedenfalls würde Jessica das sagen. Sie hatte immer darauf geachtet, während ihm die Idee meist erst dann kam und kommt, wenn die Borsten bereits total verbogen sind. Und Dean ist da genauso schlimm.

Noch während er sich so frisch macht, geht die Badezimmertür auf, sein Bruder huscht halbnackt an ihm vorbei und springt unter die Dusche. Seine Boxershorts segeln hinter dem Vorhang hervor genau a uf Sams Kopf, der sich gerade zum Waschbecken heruntergebeugt hat. Fassungslos sieht er das Stück Wäsche an, eher er es kommentarlos zu Boden fallen lässt. Er hat nicht vor noch eine sinnlose Diskussion mit Dean über etwas zu führen, dessen er sich nicht bewusst ist. Aber da fängt dieser hinter ihm auch schon an zu sprechen: „Hast du die Angst vor meinen Keimen überwunden?“  
„Mein Dämonenblut vernichtet sowieso alles, sei unbesorgt.“  
Sam kann sogar selber über diesen Witz lachen, genauso wie der Ältere. Nebenbei meint dieser: „Vermutlich ist das Verfallsdatum von den Dingern eh abgelaufen, so wie die aussehen. Wir holen nachher neue.“

Sam grinst kurz in Richtung Dusche und verzieht sich dann kommentarlos aus dem Bad. Dean entschuldigt sich nicht gerne , aber noch weniger mag er Reaktionen auf seine eigenwilligen Entschuldigungen. Solange sein kleiner Bruder nichts sagt, weiß er, dass sie angenommen wurden.

Endlich kann er beruhigt das Wasser anstellen. Frustriert stellt er fest, dass wohl keine anderen Temperaturen als arschkalt und siedend heiß funktionieren. Fluchend lässt er die Kälte über sich ergehen. Aber so ist er wenigstens vollständig wach. Gerade als er aus der Dusche steigt ertönt wieder einmal ein lautes „Dean!“. Und kurz darauf folgt ein „Das musst du dir ansehen, Dean. Dean!“  
„Ja, ja.“  
Hastig zieht er sich ein paar frische Boxershorts über, die er mitgenommen hatte, und stürmt heraus.

Sam sitzt gebannt vor dem Fernseher. Es laufen die Nachrichten.  
Ein Mann mit ernstem, aber leerem Gesicht erzählt irgendetwas.  
Hinter ihm ist ein Bild von einer Prügelei zu sehen.

Lange braucht Dean nicht, um dahinter zu kommen. Eine ganze Stadt scheint dem Wahnsinn verfallen zu sein. Es begann mit unverständlich vielen Fällen von Untreue, was in Schlägereien und Massen-Orgien ausartete. Zudem begannen die Menschen bei lebendigem Leibe zu faulen. Die Jahreszeiten wurden durcheinander geworfen.Es war Frühling, Sommer, Herbst und Winter gleichzeitig, manche Bewohner alterten unglaublich schnell, andere wurden mit jedem Tag immer jünger. Niemand kann sich der Stadt auf Land- und Luftlinie auf weniger als zweihundert Meter nähern, ohne selbst von dem Wahnsinn befallen zu werden.  
Es gibt Videoaufnahmen, wie die Bewohner Häuser einreißen, sich Arme abkauen und gemeinsam tanzen und lachen.

Fassungslos blickt Dean auf seine Uhr.  
„Vergiss es, Dude. Wir haben nicht den ersten April. Das habe ich schon überprüft. Außerdem bringen sie es auf jedem Kanal in dauerhafter Wiederholung.“  
Diese paar Sätze sind fast zu viel für Sams Stimme, die nicht viel mehr als ein entsetztes Krächzen ist.  
„Was zum Teufel ist das? Es erinnert mehr an einen schlechten Zombiefilm, als an alles, was wir bisher gejagt und gesehen haben.“  
Diesmal zuckt der Jüngere nur mit den Schultern.  
„Es ist aber mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit ein Fall für uns.“  
„Und jeden anderen Jäger auf der gottverdammten Welt.“  
Na immerhin ist sein Sarkasmus nicht verloren gegangen.  
„Wir sollten es trotzdem versuchen. Oder sollen irgendwelche Pfuscher alles noch schlimmer machen?“  
Typisch Dean.  
Sam kann nicht widersprechen. Kein Argument würde gelten. Erst recht nicht, dass sie beide gesucht werden.

Also packt er gott-, beziehungsweise deanergeben seine Tasche. Noch ein kurzer Stopp beim Diners und beim Supermarkt und sie sind auf dem Weg.

Während der Fahrt müssen sie feststellen, dass die Menschen makabererweise zu den schrecklichsten Ereignissen hin strömen, anstatt möglichst weit weg.  
„Ist das Schadenfreude, oder sind die alle besessen?“  
Sam ist schockiert, während Dean die Menschenmassen mit Zombies vergleicht, die sich in Filmen schließlich auch immer nur an einem Ort versammeln.

Die Straßen sind voll, es gibt kein Vor und kein Zurück. So braten die beiden stundenlang in einem landesweiten Stau in ihrem Auto. In der Zwischenzeit durchforsten sie alle erreichbaren Quellen. Bobby rufen sie auch an. Dieser ist gerade noch dabei sich durch seinen Bücherstand zu lesen, bevor er losfahren will. Und eine Idee hat er schon.  
„Das hört sich nach einer Vielzahl von Dämonen an. So als hätten sie alle diese eine Stadt zu ihrem Nest erklärt und jeder trägt seinen Teil zu dem Chaos bei.“

In ihren eigenen Lektüren entdecken sie Gemeinsamkeiten mit asiatischen Dämonen. Aber sie würden diesen Verdacht nur mit gefälschten Namen unterschreiben. Trotz allem bleibt der Gedanke penetrant in ihrem Hinterkopf.

Und als sie nach Stunden einen asiatischen Mönch geduldig am Straßenrand stehen und warten sehen, genügt ein Blickwechsel zwischen ihnen und Dean hält an. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und einer Verbeugung lässt der Mann in dem knallig orangen Gewand sich geschmeidig auf die Rückbank gleiten.

Der ältere der Winchester-Brüder würde am liebsten sofort mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, aber Sam bedeutet ihm mit einem Blick zu schweigen und sich auf die Straße zu konzentrieren. Höflich stellt er sie beide vor und bietet Kao, wie sie erfahren, einen Schluck Wasser an. Natürlich enthält das Weihwasser.  
Aber ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken trinkt dieser und gibt die Falsche zurück. Erstaunt stellt Sam fest, dass Kao trotz des vielen Stoffs und der brütenden Hitze kein bisschen schwitzt. Gerade als er beginnen will den Mönch auszuhorchen richtet dieser das Wort an sie beide: „Entschuldigt bitte, dass ich mich so direkt an Sie wende, aber mir bleibt nicht viel Zeit. Und Sie scheinen mir die Richtigen als Unterstützung zu sein. Auch wenn die mit diesem Weihwasser nicht gegen unsere Dämonen ausrichten können.“

„Ha!“  
Sam zuckt aufgrund von Deans Aufschrei zusammen.  
„Ich wusste doch, dass wir ihn gleich darauf hätten ansprechen sollen!“  
„Ja, ja.“  
Sein kleiner Bruder verdreht die Augen und sieht den Mönch schließlich neugierig und scharf an. Dieser scheint alterlos zu sein. Er könnte ihm irgendein Alter zwischen zwanzig und vierzig, vielleicht sogar fünfzig nennen und er würde es ihm glauben.  
„Wir hatten bereits den Verdacht, dass es sich um eine Vielzahl von asiatischen Dämonen handelt, aber da wir uns auf dem Gebiet nicht auskennen, waren wir uns nicht sicher. Bis jetzt.  
Sind sie also die Rettung?“  
Kao scheint nur aus einem sanften Lächeln und innerer Ruhe zu bestehen.  
„Und Sie sind Jäger?“  
Er braucht keine Bestätigung von ihrer Seite, ist es doch offensichtlich für ihn.

„Ich weiß, wie es zu diesem Chaos gekommen ist und wie man es hoffentlich beendet kann. Allerdings benötige ich dafür Unterstützung, mindestens in Form eines Autos.“  
„Da sind Sie bei uns ja genau richtig. Und wenn wir schon miteinander arbeiten, wie wäre es dann mit einem Du?“, lässt Dean verlauten. Ihm ist dieser höfliche Ton unangenehm.  
„Ebenfalls.“  
Wieder dieses Lächeln, dann wird er ernst.  
„Wie ist es denn nun dazu gekommen?“  
Jetzt ist der kleine Bruder der ungeduldige von ihnen.

In meiner Religion und in meinem Land gibt es viele Dämonen. Sie haben nicht alle Namen, viele sind eher wie Tiere, ohne Denken und Intelligenz. Sie zerstören nur, werden jedoch auch sehr leicht kontrolliert. Wo Schmerz und Leid, aber auch Hass herrschen, versammeln sie sich, entstehen sie. Es gibt Geisterdämonen, aber auch richtige Wesen. Diese können mit einer normalen Waffe getötet werden, wenn man stark genug ist. Mit Bannkreisen kann man sie aufhalten und zum Teil vollständig vernichten. Es gibt keine übliche Hölle, sondern vielmehr das Nirvana. Und die Wiedergeburt.  
Die meisten Dämonen besitzen lediglich den Wunsch nach Chaos, nicht aber nach Weltherrschaft. Es ist auf alle Fälle ein sehr kompliziertes Gebiet. Dabei glauben sogar die meisten Menschen bei uns an sie, nicht wie hier nur wenige.

Vor vielen Jahren wurde eine Stadt bei uns in den Bergen ausgerottet. Es wurde Räubern die Schuld gegeben. Aber tatsächlich war es eine Armee von fehlgeleiteten Menschen voller Hass. Zum größten Teil Soldaten, weshalb das Geschehen anderen zugeschoben wurde. Diese Krieger hatten kaum mehr etwas menschliches an sich und arbeiteten mit anderen Dämonen unter dem gefährlichsten und höchsten. Dieser hatte seinen Spaß am Sammeln von reinen Seelen entdeckt und deshalb ein Heer zusammengestellt. Er hat dieses Dorf ausgewählt, weil die Bewohner dort noch sehr im Einklang mit der Natur gelebt haben. Der einzige, nicht traditionelle Sport war zum Beispiel Fußball. Und von dem erfuhren sie nur durch einen der seltenen Wanderer. Kein Fernsehen und noch nicht einmal ein Telefon. Weshalb ihnen auch niemand zur Hilfe eilen konnte.  
Außer einem Mann sind alle gestorben. Dieser eine hat mir letzter Kraft und der Hilfe eines Halbdämons der Armee und ihrem Führer, Aoi Youkai, dem blauen Dämon, schweren Schaden zugefügt und mit einem Bannkreis eingeschlossen. Den Rest seines Lebens hat er darauf verwendet diesen Bann aufrecht zu erhalten und ein paar Auserwählte als seine Schüler auszubilden.  
Niemand weiß, warum er sie nicht vernichtet hat. Vielleicht hat seine Kraft nicht gereicht, vielleicht wusste er nicht, wie. Oder es war Teil des Paktes mit dem Shiroi Yama no Hanyou, dem Halbdämon des weißen Berges. Es heißt er sei der Schüler, Bruder und Geliebte des Aoi Youkai gewesen, bevor dieser wahnsinnig wurde. Und deshalb wollte er ihn zwar aufhalten, aber nicht töten.

Als der Shiroi Yama no Hanyou letztes Jahr im Kampf starb bekam der Bannkreis Risse und der Mann, der überlebte, Kenshiki-sensei, war anscheinend völlig aufgelöst. Vor drei Tagen wurden er und seine Schüler dann grausam ermordet und die Dämonen konnten fliehen. Als klar wurde, dass sie in diese Richtung hier, über den Kontinent hinaus, gemeinsam geflohen sind, wurde ich losgeschickt, um sie zu vernichten. Aber leider haben sie schon ein ganzes Stück Arbeit geleistet.“

Nach diesem Redeschwall ist Kao erst einmal still, scheint sich und seine Aufruhr wieder zu beruhigen. Dean ist geplättet. Sam auch, aber vor allem begeistert. Das ist detaillierter als jedes Buch. Sein Bruder aber ist noch nicht zufrieden.  
„Wer bist du, dass du das alles weißt und solch einen Auftrag bekommst?“  
Wieder vollkommen gelassen kommt die Antwort: „Mein Sensei war sehr eng mit Kenshiki-sensei befreundet und weiß recht viel von all diesen Ereignissen. Durch den Tod seines Freundes fühlt er sich jedoch zu schwach für den Kampf. Ich bin sein bester Schüler und wurde deshalb eingeweiht. Nur ich kann alle erforderlichen Sprüche habe habe die notwendigen Voraussetzungen.“  
„Aha.“  
Stille.

Es fängt plötzlich an zu gewittern. Die Regentropfen prasseln so laut auf den Impala, dass jeder von ihnen eine Denkpause bekommt.  
Vor allem Sam und Dean müssen das Gesagte erst einmal verarbeiten und schlucken. Die ganze Geschichte ist eigentlich so abstrus, dass sie es für einen Witz halten könnten. Aber was sie im Fernsehen gesehen haben ist noch viel kranker, also glauben sie Kao. Versuchsweise.

Erst als sich das Unwetter etwas beruhigt hat, spricht der jüngere der Brüder die wichtigste Frage aus:“ Wie besiegen wir sie?“  
Kao macht den Eindruck, als wäre er gerade aus einer Trance aufgewacht. Langsam öffnet er die Augen.  
„Mit der Lotosblüte.“

„Wie? Mit einer Lotosblüte? Wedeln wir mit der vor den Dämonen rum, oder wie?“  
„So ungefähr.“  
„Und wieso ausgerechnet eine Lotosblüte?“  
„Sie ist ein Symbol für Reinheit, Treue, Schöpferkraft und Erleuchtung. In China wird sie auch mit Liebe und einer guten Ehe in Verbindung gebracht. Das erste Haus der Andacht in Indien wurde unter anderem in Form dieser Pflanze gebaut.“  
„Was ist das erste Haus der Andacht?“  
„Ein Sakralbau für die Anhänger aller Religionen.“  
„Na das ist ja mal eine Überraschung.“, staunt Sam. Alle Religionen unter einem Dach? Kaum vorstellbar.  
„Mit der Lotosblüte und allein ihrem Zeichen kann man ganze Plätze vom Bösen reinigen. Aber um das zu schaffen muss man selbst aus reiner Absicht handeln und Eigenschaften besitzen, die den Lotos ausmachen. Es ist ein sehr mächtiges Mittel und Symbol und deshalb sehr schwer zu handhaben. Aus diesem Grund brauche ich euch. Ihr könnt mir bei den Vorbereitungen helfen.“

Der Mönch lehnt sich zurück, schließt die Augen und atmet ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Dann richtet er wieder sein Wort an die beiden.  
„Ich stelle es euch natürlich frei, wieweit ihr mir helfen wollt. Ich bitte euch jetzt aber mich ein wenig zu entschuldigen. Ich muss mich konzentrieren und meine Kraft sammeln. So lange in eurer Sprache zu sprechen ist sehr anstrengend.“  
„Woher kannst du überhaupt Englisch?“, platzt es aus Dean heraus, der den mahnenden Blick vom Beifahrersitz ignoriert. Aber andererseits hat sich der andere diese Frage auch schon länger gestellt, also bleibt sein Protest schnell auf der Strecke.  
„Ich hatte eine gute Ausbildung.“  
Kao setzt sich aufrecht hin.  
„Seid meiner Kindheit lerne ich verschiedene Sprachen, darunter auch Englisch.“

Von da an ist er für eine lange Zeit still, scheint sich keinen Millimeter zu bewegen. Sam und Dean tauschen einen bedeutungsschweren Blick.  
„Die Nummer ist groß. Zu groß eigentlich. Und plötzlich bekommen wir diesen Begleiter, der die Lösung für das Problem zu kennen scheint. Das ist fast ein bisschen zu viel des Guten, oder?“  
Der Ältere von beiden flüstert, will unter keinen Umständen die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Mitfahrers auf sich lenken. Sam zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„So wie er redet scheint es eher so, als wären wir ihm als Hilfe geschickt worden, nicht anders herum. Das ist alles so verdreht und neu, dass wir wohl nicht anders können, als ihm zu glauben und vorerst ein wenig zu vertrauen. Trotzdem sollten wir vorsichtig sein.“  
Das Grummeln von der Fahrerseite wertet er als „ja.“

Es vergehen Stunden im Stau, bis sie endlich in der Nähe der befallenen Stadt angekommen sind. Um sie herum scheint fast ein Jahrmarkt ausgebrochen zu sein. Überall sind Autos, Menschen, Zelte und Essensstände.  
Die Winchester-Brüder sind geschockt.  
„Wieso übt diese Katastrophe so eine Anziehung, statt Abstoßung auf die Leute aus?“  
Dean widert dieses Verhalten an. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie jetzt höllisch aufpassen müssen, um nicht von irgendwelchen Uniformsträgern festgenommen zu werden.

Er stellt den Impala an einem Waldrand ab, ungefähr einen Kilometer von der Stadt entfernt. Aber bevor sie dort hingehen brauchen sie erst einmal einen Plan.  
Kaum steht der Chevy, schlägt Kao die Augen auf, eine innere Ruhe und Stärke ausstrahlend, die beeindruckt.  
„Was machen wir jetzt? Hast du zufällig ein paar Lotosblüten im Koffer?“  
„Unter anderem.“  
Der Mönch grinst verschmitzt und Dean muss lachen. Langsam wird ihm dieser Mann sympathisch. Ein wenig verrückt, allein weil er sich zum Mönch-Dasein und damit der Enthaltsamkeit entschieden hat, aber sympathisch.  
Sam ist neugierig: „Was ist dein Plan?“  
Kao zieht seine Tasche zu sich heran und öffnet sie.  
„Wir können leider in der Zeit kein Gebäude in Form einer Blüte um die Stadt aufbauen, aber es geht auch anders. Ich habe hier Bannzettel. Auf diese wird das Symbol gemalt und die entsprechenden Begriffe für die Reinigung geschrieben. Diese werden dann in einem bestimmten Muster um die Stadt verteilt. Wenn das geschehen ist muss ich ein Gebet sprechen. Das verstärkt die Macht der Auslöschung. Aber erst einmal brauche ich einen Ort, an dem ich mich konzentriert vorbereiten kann. Inmitten dieser sensationsgeilen Menschen funktioniert das nicht.“  
„Dann im Wald.“, beschließt Sam und alle drei machen sich auf den Weg in das dichte Unterholz.

„Wieso bewegen sich die Dämonen eigentlich nur innerhalb dieses Radius?“  
„Sie sind noch zu sehr geschwächt, um sich außerhalb der Gruppe zu bewegen. Noch sind die auf die Seelen dieser Einwohner angewiesen. Die bringen ihnen umso mehr, je stärker sie diese quälen.“  
„Wie nett.“, kommt es sarkastisch von Dean, „Aber immerhin bleiben sie momentan noch an einem Platz.“  
„Die Frage ist nur, wie lange sie das noch tun.“, wirft Sam ein.

Sie erreichen eine Lichtung. Von dem Lärm außerhalb ist fast nichts mehr zu hören und selbst die Natur schweigt. Kao lässt sich auf den Boden nieder und holt aus seiner Tasche alle notwendigen Utensilien.  
„Bitte entfernt euch nun ein wenig von mir und passt auf, dass mich niemand stört. Kommt erst wieder, wenn ich euch rufe.“

Ohne weitere Worte gehen sie weg. Dem Gelingen dieses Plans wollen sie unter keinen Umständen im Wege stehen.  
„Und trotzdem, ich hoffe wir helfen wirklich bei der Zerstörung und nicht bei der Verbreitung!“  
Sam legt seine Stirn in Falten und setzt einen bekümmerten Blick auf. Sein Bruder kann das kaum ertragen: „Hör auf, so zu gucken, Sammy! Wir schaffen das, egal wie. Ich finde es schlimmer, dass ich nichts zu tun habe. Keine Leiche zu verbrennen, keine Prügellei mit einem Dämon. Das einzige, was wir machen können und dürfen ist, den Mönch durch die Gegen zu fahren und ein wenig auf ihn aufzupassen.“  
Ironie schwingt in der Antwort mit: „Sag bloß du vermisst es gegen irgendwelche Wände geworfen zu werden.“  
„Du hast es erfasst, Sammy. Lieber kriege ich selbst was ab, wenn ich dem Wesen dann auch eigenhändig in den Arsch treten kann.“  
„Vielleicht bekommst du ja eine Gele ... AH!“

Dean würde ja über den mädchenhaften Aufschrei seines Bruder lachen, aber dazu hat er gar keine Zeit. Dieser ist so schnell verschwunden, dass er noch einen Moment auf den Platz neben sich guckt, eher er geschockt nach dem Verschwundenen schreit. Dass er aber auch keine zwei Meter gehen kann, ohne dass ihm wieder etwas zustößt! Kann er nicht einmal an Deans Seite bleiben? Nur so zur Erleichterung ihres Jobs und der Schonung der Nerven seines Bruders? Verzweifelt ruft er weiter und vernimmt mit einem mal ein schwaches „Idiot! Du läufst in die falsche Richtung. Hilf mir gefälligst.“  
Erleichtert dreht er sich um, geht ein paar Schritte in die Richtung, in der er Sam vermutet und rutscht plötzlich mit einem Aufschrei, Sams nicht unähnlich einen Abhang hinab. Genau in seinen kleinen Bruder hinein.  
Zusammen stürzen sie auf den Boden zurück, ein Knäul aus Armen und Beinen. Staub wirbelt auf, die zwei Männer liegen erst einmal atemlos und verwirrt übereinander. Nach einem Moment der perplexen Stille schiebt Dean Sam grob von sich runter: „Du bist schwer, Dude.“  
„Hey!“, protestiert dieser, „Sei mal etwas netter, immerhin bist du auf mich geflogen. Womit du im Übrigen eine wunderbare Hilfe bist. Mistkerl!“  
„Schlampe!“  
Stöhnend und den bitterbösen Blick seines kleinen Bruders ignorierend, rappelt sich der Ältere auf.  
„Auf was zum Teufel sind wir eigentlich ausgerutscht?“  
„Eis.“, kommt es trocken vom Boden.  
„Eis?“  
Der Ältere blickt sich um, kann jedoch kein Eis entdecken. Im Gegenteil, unter seinen Füßen ist purer Sand. Als würde hier die Wüste beginnen.  
„Über dem Abhang.“, erklärt Sam, während auch er sich aufrichtet. Und tatsächlich, am oberen Ende des abfallenden Hügels verläuft Eis mit Sand. Groteskerweise scheint sich die Natur sich ein paar Meter hinter ihnen entschlossen zu haben, dass dort der Frühling beginnt. Grünes, sattes Gras und Blumen, soweit das Auge reicht.  
Aber allzu lange dauert es nicht, bis sich beide an die Nachrichten über die Vorkommnisse erinnern.  
„Jahreszeiten geraten durcheinander. Aber wir sind hier doch noch zu weit weg, oder?“  
Dean schaltet blitzschnell: „Sie breiten ihr Gebiet langsam aus. Wir müssen uns beeilen und Kao warnen!“

Hastig helfen sie sich gegenseitig hoch und rennen los. Auf gut Glück. Und treffen genau auf den Mönch, als dieser gerade den letzten Bannzettel beendet hat.  
„Die Dämonen breiten sich aus! Ein Stück weiter sind alle möglichen Jahreszeiten direkt nebeneinander vorhanden.“  
Ohne Worte und ohne unnötige Bewegungen packt Kao alles zusammen und läuft los. Was bleibt den Brüdern auch anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen?  
Erst als er anhält, fällt ihnen auf, dass seine Kleidung völlig verschwitzt ist. Sein Atem aber ist wie immer ruhig und kontrolliert. Die Vorbereitung muss ihn viel Anstrengung gekostet haben.  
Er zieht aus dem Papierstapel einen Zettel heraus, befestigt ihn an einem Baum und wendet sich den Brüdern zu. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung holt er zwei Amulette aus einer Tasche seiner Kutte und reicht sie ihnen.  
„Die hier sind aus Lotosblüten gemacht. Ich habe sie gerade noch vervollständigt und möchte, dass ihr sie nehmt. Sie sollten euch schützen und helfen.“  
„Danke.“

Sie nehmen sie an, stecken sie ein und sehen ihn auch schon weiterhetzen.  
„Wieso können wir nicht mit meinem Baby fahren?“, staunt Dean.  
„Weil der Weg aus eigener Kraft geschafft werden muss.“

Und sie müssen aufpassen, dass sie ihn nicht verlieren. Zettel für Zettel bringt er an, wird dabei jedoch von mal zu Mal schwächer. Es sind noch zwei Banner übrig, als sein Blick so trüb wird, dass er alles nur noch verschwommen wahrnimmt. Seine Stimme steckt noch voller Kraft, obwohl er inzwischen viel leiser spricht, als gewöhnlich.

„Nehmt die letzten zwei und bringt sie an. In zwei Kilometern, zweihundert Meter von der Stadt entfernt. Ihr werdet spüren, welches der richtige Ort ist. Den letzten müsst ihr in die Mitte der Blüte bringen. Wenn ihr das geschafft hat, sprecht diese Worte.“, er reicht ihnen zitternd ein Blatt, „Durch die Amulette seid ihr geschützt, keine Sorge.“

Das Adrenalin rauscht durch beide, sie hören ihr eigenes Blut. Ohne weiter nachzudenken nehmen sie die Dinge, die ihnen gereicht werden und rennen los.  
Der letzte Gedanke von Kao, bevor er ohnmächtig wird, ist ein Gebet, dass die beiden von der Lotosblüte angenommen werden mögen. Dann wird es dunkel um ihn. Seine Kraft ist aufgebraucht.

Dean und Sam merken währenddessen, dass das nicht so einfach wird, wie sie vielleicht gedacht haben. Es ist, als stände ihr Gehirn und Körper kurz vor der Explosion. Nur mit einer riesigen, an die Grenzen gehenden Anstrengung und Konzentration kommen sie weiter, bringen sie den ersten Bann an und laufen , ohne zu zögern, in das verseuchte Gebiet hinein.  
Als sie die unsichtbare Grenze passieren ist es, als sie eine Tür aufstemmen müssten. Es geht nur langsam vorwärts. Doch schließlich sind sie innerhalb der Grenze und der Druck fällt weg. Es ist, als hätten sie für sich eine neue Kraftquelle entdeckt, die sie weitertreibt. 

Um sie herum ist das Chaos.  
Menschen, Dämonen, doch sie nehmen es kaum wahr. Auch nicht, dass sie nicht angegriffen werden. Ihre Gedanken sind alleine bei dem letzten Bann.

Ein Gefühl sagt ihnen, wo die richtige Stelle ist. Doch selbst wenn nicht, wäre es klar, denn alle Wesen dieser Stadt meiden den Mittelpunkt.  
Dean reicht Sam die Rolle mit dem Gebet und befestigt selber den Zettel an dem riesigen Baum, der die Mitte darstellt.  
Sams tiefe Stimme dröhnt über den Platz, als sei sie verstärkt worden. Alles um sie herum stoppt in der Bewegung, im Leben, im Atmen. Er liest weiter, von einer Sicherheit erfüllt, die ihn selber erschreckt. Er kann nicht sagen, warum er weiß, dass das der richtige Weg ist, aber das interessiert ihn momentan auch nicht.

Kaum hat er die letzten Worte in der fremden Sprache ausgesprochen, rollt eine Energiewelle über sie hinweg und durch sie durch. Die Sterbelaute tausender Dämonen ertönen ohrenbetäubend, bevor urplötzlich Stille eintritt.  
Atemlos sehen sich die Brüder um. Es sieht aus wie nach einer Naturkatastrophe. Häuser und Straßen sind zerstört, überall sind Gegenstände verstreut. Genauso wie hunderte von Menschen. Manche liegen wie tot, oder am Schlafen da, andere wimmern oder schreien vor Schmerzen.  
Es ist die Hölle, ganz ohne Dämonen.

„Ob von außen wohl schon jemand die Veränderung bemerkt hat?“  
Dean tritt zu Sam heran.  
„Das ist egal. Wir müssen hier weg. Wenn sie uns hier finden wird uns alles zugeschoben!“  
„Aber wir können die Bewohner doch nicht einfach hier lassen!“  
Sam jedoch ergreift den Arm seines Bruders.  
„Doch. Das geht. Außerdem, was sollten wir schon machen können? Sie brauchen einen Arzt, mindestens einen Psychiater. Bist du eines davon? Nein. Und es sind zu viele Verletzte.“  
„Und was, wenn sich niemand rein traut?“  
„Dann werden wir dafür sorgen, dass sie erfahren, dass es ungefährlich ist.“  
Ergeben lässt Dean sich mitziehen. Raus aus der Stadt, hin zu Kao.  
Der ist immer noch bewusstlos und lässt sich auch nicht wecken. Gemeinsam tragen sie ihn zum Impala, sehen auf dem Weg dorthin, wie die Natur sich wieder normalisiert. Die Gesellschaft wird das wohl nicht können.

Beim Chevy angekommen schaffen sie es dann den Mönch wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bringen. Besser gesagt, Dean schafft das. Mit einem Schwall Wasser mitten in das Gesicht.  
Kao schreckt hoch und zum ersten Mal kann man bei ihm einen vollkommen verwirrten und erschrockenen Ausdruck sehen.  
„Es ist vorbei.“  
Sam lächelt ihn an.  
Ein tiefer Seufzer entkommt dem Mönch, ehe er die beiden in seiner Euphorie kurz und fest an sich drückt: „Danke. Vielen Dank. Ihr habt etwas wichtiges geschafft.“  
Während sich der ältere der Winchester-Brüder sich in der Anerkennung suhlt wird der jüngere ein klein wenig rot um die Nase. Aber er reißt sich zusammen: „Bis zur Stadtgrenze war das ein ziemlicher Kraftakt, aber danach was es schon fast einfach. Aber wieso?“  
Kao grinst: „Erinnert ihr euch, was ich erzählt habe? Die Lotosblüte kann nur Jemand benutzen, der eine reine Absicht hat und vor allem eine der Eigenschaften von ihr besitzt. Der erste Teil des Weges war eine Prüfung. Dann wurdet ihr akzeptiert. Dieser Vorgang ging bei euch schneller, als bei mir.“

Geschockt erinnern sich die beiden an den ersten Teil der Strecke. Auf diese Weise war der Mönch fast um die gesamte Stadt gelaufen? Er hat sich ihren Respekt tausendfach verdient.  
Aber eines wollen sie noch wissen, neugierig geworden durch das, was er sagte.  
„Was für eine Eigenschaft besitzen wird, dass wir so schnell angenommen wurden?“  
Dean sieht Kao mit großen Augen an und erinnert diesmal mehr an einen Hund, als Sam.  
Der Angesprochene lacht befreit auf, ehe er wieder ernst wird: „Eure Treue dem anderen gegenüber. Ihr steht zueinander und lasst euch nie im Stich. Das strahlt ihr zu jedem Moment aus.“  
„Sag das bitte nicht, als wären wir ein Paar!“, versucht Dean seine Scham zu überspielen.  
Aber auch er, ähnlich wie Sam, kann sich nicht dagegen wehren, ein wenig stolz auf sich, auf sie beide zu sein.

Mit einem Mal ertönen die Sirenen von Polizei und Notärzten. Die drei Männer zucken zusammen, sehen sich besorgt an.  
„Lasst uns schnell von hier verschwinden. Wohin sollen wir dich bringen?“  
Die Brüder begeben sich schnell zum Auto und auch Kao steigt ein. Kaum sind die Türen geschlossen fahren sie auch schon los.  
„Zum Flughafen bitte. Irgendwann werde ich dieses Land mal ausführlich besuchen, aber jetzt wünsche ich mich nur in meine Berge und in die Ruhe zurück.“  
„Verständlich.“

Auf der Fahrt fordert der Mönch die beiden Jäger auf, ihm etwas von ihren Dämonen, Geistern und Monstern zu erzählen. Aber je näher sie dem nächsten Flughafen kommen, umso stiller wird es im Impala. Als sie ankommen steigt nur Kao aus.  
„Wir können noch mitkommen, wenn du willst.“, bietet Sam ihm an.  
„Nein, danke. So ist es schon in Ordnung. Ich müsst sehen, dass ihr auch weiterkommt. Außerdem,“, meint er mit einem Grinsen zu Dean, „magst du ja keine Flugzeuge.“  
Der Verspottete schmollt ein wenig, während die anderen zwei lachen. Mit einem Segen und Glückwünschen verabschiedet sich der Mönch und geht.

Der jüngere der Brüder schlägt dem älteren grinsend auf die Schulter: „Dude, jetzt merken es die Leute schon, ohne dass du ein Flugzeug auch nur erwähnst, oder siehst.“  
Grummelnd lässt Dean den Motor an: „Schlampe.“  
Die Antwort lässt nicht lange auf sich warten: „Mistkerl.“  
Zufriedenes Lachen erfüllt den alten Chevrolet.  
„Ja, ja. Unsere Treue ist überschäumend!“

Die Amulette aus Lotosblüten liegen beruhigend auf ihrer Haut, sie immer an die ausländischen Dämonen erinnernd.  
Ende


End file.
